Korra The Avatar Episode 10
by SkyDawn1
Summary: In this episode of Korra the avatar, Korra meets a beautiful woman who shows her the way to the earth orb as she continues the trek for all her powers while gaining new ones! find out what happens next time!


Korra The Avatar Episode 10 The Trial Of Earth

I trecked through the pass for what seemed like days when I finally got to an opening only to see mountains that seemed to stretch into the heavens themselves as I fell to my knees and laid down breathing heavily "what the hell?" I said as I pondered what I was doing here and whether it would have been best to stay at the hospital with my wife and my friends instead of facing hell and for what? some damn bending powers that I was getting tired of anyway as I slowly sat up and looked out in front of me to see a huge expanse of mountains and loneliness "UGH I hate these mountains! they're making everything hot!" I said as I felt even more hotter as I took my top off and tied it around my waist as I trecked down the mountain as a rock wall suddenly shoved me hard off the mountain as I began falling to the ground as I quickly used my air bending to slow down my landing as I fell to my feet "HOLY SHIT!" I screamed as the walls of the huge mountain began to move towards me as it slammed down as I dodged every single one of it's attacks as I began running for my life as I found a house "thank god I found shelter I said as I made a mad dash for the house and opened the door and closed it behind me as I began breathing heavily as a girls voice caused me to turn around only to find a girl covering her naked body up with the covers of her bed "say there your kind of cute...but your trespassing" she said brushing her hair from her face and smiling as I gulped "I am so sorry ma'am I had to get away from the mountain walls that want to pound me into the earth" I said as she giggled "yeah it always happens but...how are you alive?" she said as I shrugged "I just dodge...and run for my life" I said as she looked closer at me "would you mind fetching that robe for me sugar?" she said as I looked at the robe resting on the chair as I picked it up and walked over to her "here you go" I said as she took the robe "now can you turn around for me?" she said as I turned around "it must be hard living where a lot of these mountains can get you" I said as she walked past me "Nah it's not that bad" she said looking at me and winking "well I better get going now" I said walking to the door as she got in front of me "listen sugar...I know yer type round here...yer the avatar and ya need to get to the orb that's on that thar peak right?" she said as I scratched my head "the orbs on top of a peak?" I said as she nodded "I've helped a couple of avatars on their way to getting that orb, the only problem is the others that I offered help to refused...and they were never heard from again" she said as I stepped back "but you look like you're eighteen!" I said as she smirked "I could snuggle you and cuddle you up...and actually you'll have to do that to pass" she said as I shook my head "okay I admit your hot, but I'm married!" I said as she took out a pack of cigarettes and pulled one out of the pack "that's what the others claimed too" she said lighting the cigarette and taking a drag "I was born with a curse...a bad one at that...you see I'm tied to this mountain...the mountain is directly tied to me, lovemaking acts as sort of a calm for the mountains so that they will allow the avatar to pass freely to the orb" she said as I stepped back "I'm sorry...I can't make love to you...I have a wife...I can't do that to her...not even to gain earth bending" I said as she smiled "then I wish you luck cutie" she said as I walked up to her and knelt down to where our eyes met "but may I ask what your name is? I would call you beautiful but I'm afraid that would wear on you" I said as she giggled "the names Jane" she said as I took her hand and kissed it "it's a pleasure to meet you Jane,  
my names Korra" I said as she bit her lower lip "can we at least cuddle? I promise I will not try anything" she said as I nodded "come to bed with me then" I said as she finished her cigarette as she threw it outside and followed me to the bed as we both got in it "this feels kind of weird" Jane said as I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her to me "why is that?" I said as she giggled "because I've never just cuddled before" she said as I kissed her cheek "really?" I said as she turned to me and held me in her arms "listen pumpkin, now I ain't about to lie...but when I said no avatar has made it out there without my help...you better believe me when I say they haven't made it out alive...I'm not trying to trick you into bed either...lord knows I don't want to sleep with anyone really...but these here mountains don't rightly care about what I want...as long as it gets what it wants it's happy" she said as I smiled "listen Jane...your so beautiful...if I wasn't married I would make love to you and never leave you...but I'm married to my loving wife...and even though she might not know about it...I would...and it would eat away at me forever" I said as she sighed and wiped her eyes again "listen...maybe you'll find someone soon...someone that will light up your little world forever" I said as Jane kissed me "I bet you make your wife happy every single day" she said as I smiled "she cares about me more than ever...she misses me too" I said as she got up "then let's not keep her waiting" she said as she opened the door and stepped outside "JANE!" I screamed as I ran outside as the mountains...subsided? "now it's gonna be a four-day trek ya hear?" she said as I nodded "follow me and you will be safe" she said as we went on our way.

"NOT OUR HOUSE!" Bolin and Mako screamed as they had stopped in Virginia to get a couple of things as they looked around the charred remains of their once home "this is horrible!" Bolin said sighing "we had everything here! we even had our monopoly game board that Mako hates but I love!" he added as Mako folded his arms "I don't much care for that game because it always cheats me"  
Mako said as Bolin waved a hand "oh my friend...monopoly is a cruel mistress! and we should heed her call like no other!" Bolin said trying to act dramatic as Asami walked over to Mako "who do you think did this?" she said as Mako crossed his arms "by the burn marks I doubt it would have been arsonists" he said as Asami began thinking as Bolin walked over to the two "you guys wanna go over to Arby's?"  
he asked as the pair nodded and made their way over there "you know the past days have been really wild" Mako said as Bolin yawned and nodded "yea, I just hope Korra is okay" Bolin said looking at Asami only to find her close to tears "oh crap...I shouldn't have said the K word" Bolin added as Mako hugged her "hey now, Korra is going to be okay! you'll see" Mako said as Asami rubbed her eyes and nodded "and besides, what's better than a hot cheddar roast beef from Arby's huh?" Bolin added opening the door as the pair entered and saw the line "geez what a line huh?" Bolin said as the walked up to the line "you didn't hear? this guy Amon is taking over the united states with a private army he calls fire benders" one person said "no I heard it's a government conspiracy" a girl in front of him said as he laughed "not another Illuminati nutcase" he replied as she shoved him "it's better than being a bitch boy" she said as the guy punched her in the face as the whole restaurant broke out in a fight as Mako, Bolin and Asami exited the Arby's "woah man! I've never seen that place so hostile before! Bolin said as Mako sighed "it's like this everywhere now...and now we know who's behind our house being burnt down" Mako said as they all sighed.

"So where y'all from anyway?" Jane asked as we walked the rocky pathway "me? I'm from Virginia" I said as she giggled "wow I bet it's fancy" Jane said coming up to my back and wrapping her arms around me "so you must have been around" I said as she nodded only to notice her robe "aww shoot! I fergot ta wear clothes for this trip" she said as I giggled a bit "hey now, I can take this robe right off now and give you a show!" she said pulling the sash and winking "I'm married I'm married I'm married I'm married" I kept repeating as my face got dark red as I walked ahead of her breaking the hug "aww come on now I was just teasing ya" she said getting up beside me and holding my arm "trust me, you'll make someone very happy" I said as she sighed "yeah but an avatar only comes around once in...in..  
..I think ten thousand years" she said as my jaw dropped "you mean to tell me you haven't had any companionship in ten thousand years?  
and your amazingly hot!" I said as she smirked "be careful sugar, any more compliments and this robes bound to come off" she said as I blushed hard red "okay then on the path on the path" I said as she giggled "aww come on sugar I'm just messing with ya" she said hugging me tightly, we continued on the path as the sky became dark "well I guess we should stop for the night" I said as Jane nodded "sounds like a plan" she said turning around and going up to a river "so what should we do about shelter?" I said looking around the mountains as Jane took off her robe and got into the water "I reckon I don't know...you know there must be a cave somewhere around here" she said as I laid down on the ground "I don't know why I'm doing this to be honest with you" I said closing my eyes and sighing as she looked at me "what do you mean sweety?" she said as I sighed again "if it wasn't for my bull-headed approach to Amon I would still have my bending,  
but since I wasn't aware of my surroundings Amon was able to get the upper hand and leave me like this" I said getting up as Jane got out of the water and slipped her robe back on "ya know something sugar? maybe you weren't paying attention to your surroundings because your mind was too cluttered with thought" she said walking over to me and wrapping her arms around my waist as she pulled me in "you need to clear your mind of them thoughts of yours in order to see clearly" she added kissing my forehead as I wrapped my arms around her "sexy and intelligent" I said as she winked "so shall we all retire to the cave?" she asked as we broke our embrace "sure"  
I replied as she walked over to grab her sash "alright now let's go! and don't worry I won't try anything in there...well when I'm asleep I might" she said walking with me to the cave.

"Sir! half the united states is now under our law!" the commander said as Amon laughed "excellent! now the only law being brought is fire bender law! he said as he let the commander go only for the sergeant to rush past the commander "sir! we have some bad news" he said as Amon turned to him "I do not want to hear any of that" he said as the sergeant sighed "sir it's about the avatar" he said as Amon walked over to him "the avatar is no longer a problem! I made sure to take away her bending for good! she is no longer a problem for our plans of world domination!" Amon shouted as the sergeant gave him an envelope and upon opening and reading it threw it to the ground and grabbed the sergeant by the neck "THE SEEKER WAS HERE?!" he screamed as the sergeant began to shrink down "w...we didn't know about the s..seeker" the sergeant whimpered as Amon walked him over to the window "do you know what I hate more than no information on a topic I want to know about?" he said as the sergeant shook his head "I hate it when someone instead keeps THAT INFORMATION TO THEMSELVES!" he screamed as he threw the sergeant through the window and to his death as he turned around" get me information on the seeker and where he is! I'll make sure to get the information out of him...even if it kills him!"

Over at the air temple Asami, Mako and Bolin were sitting down when Pema exited from the kitchen "so they're saying that the fire nation is taking over the united states? she asked as they both nodded "yea and it explains why our house got burnt" Mako said as Bolin sobbed "and they destroyed my monopoly game!" he said in between sobs as Pema smiled "well I will gladly get you another" she said as Bolin hugged her "oh thank you thank you thank you" he said as Tenzen came through the door "Bolin...why are you hugging my wife?" he said as she smiled "I promised to replace Bolins monopoly game" she said as he sighed and sat down next to Asami "so how are you doing Asami?" he asked as she placed her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around her legs "I don't know...I really do miss Korra so much...I want her back in my arms" she said as Tenzen smiled "you two were always mad for each other, I know the looks you two gave each other back then...even though it wasn't apparent to others it was apparent to me" he said as she smiled "so where are the kids and my brother?" Tenzen asked as Bumi came in with Bumi Jr. "hey everyone! hey little brother! you miss me because I could have sworn I heard my name!" he said as Tenzen rolled his eyes "but really...do you think Korra can do it?" Bolin asked as they looked at him "I'm sure my wife can do it! I believe in her to get her bending back and kick this guys butt once and for all" she said as they nodded "it must be a pretty hard trial if none of us can go, I mean geez! sending out safeguards to kill humans AND benders" Bolin added as Asami got up and sighed leaving the hut as Mako stared at Bolin as Bolin shrugged "what? what did I say?" he said as Pema got up "I'll talk with her" she said as she exited the hut to find Asami on a bench looking out over the vast expanse of mountains and trees "it's beautiful isn't it?"  
Pema asked as Asami turned to her "yea...it is" she said as she sighed dejectedly and lowered her head "it's just...it's hard...I love my baby so much and not being with her is eating me up inside" she said balling her fists as tears fell from her eyes "you care so deeply for her"  
she said sitting beside Asami as she laughed a little and rubbed her eyes "it's funny how I'm just a bundle of emotions...I don't mean to be...there used to be a time when I was strong and had the will to take on anything...before my father did what he did...it broke me...and through all that time Korra was there...always helping or lending a hand when someone needed it...always saving the world and stopping the evil that tried to destroy it...I fell in love with her because she was everything that I was and more...she had guts and knew what she wanted...she helped those people who needed help...and look at us now...married" Asami said looking at her wedding band "I would have never thought in all my years that I would be married to the most beautiful, the most sweetest and kindest girl in all my life...but I am,  
and I thank the heavens everyday that I'm with her" she added as Pema hugged her "well the best thing for you to do is have hope! she will come back to you Asami...and when she does I'm betting you'll be even happier then you are now" she said as Asami blushed "yeah...  
get home soon Korra...I miss you" Asami said as they both sat there enjoying the view.

As the morning rays broke and hit my face I slowly opened my eyes only to find I was lying on top of Jane as I blushed redder than I had ever blushed before as she opened her eyes and smiled at me "my god partner you were better than all those male avatars put together!"  
she said as I got off her her and moved back "WE HAD?! NO NO NO NO NO!" I screamed as Jane began to laugh hard "oh my god I sure did rustle yer tail feathers! we didn't have sex Korra! I was just pulling yer tail" she said in between laughing as I blushed hard "your...  
your making this hard for me Jane" I said blushing and getting up as Jane stuck out her tongue "why?" she asked getting up and began to stretch as her robe hiked up her leg as I turned around "n...nothing let's just get going" I said as she nodded "very well" she said as we began the second day of our hike as I looked over to her "so...what's the craziest experience you have had here?" I asked as she began to think "you know I've never had a crazy experience before!" she said as I laughed "really? not one?" I said as she looked at me "well...this might be a chalk up to the craziest thing I'ver ever done" she said as I began to think on it "anything crazy you want to do besides this?"  
I said as she smirked "I've got one thing on my mind" she said as I blushed "let's not visit that and keep going" I said as Jane came up behind me and wrapped her arms around me "aww sugar like I said you are no fun at all" she said kissing my cheek "so how far do we actually have to go?" I asked as she pointed to a hill far off in the distance "you see that hill right there?" she said as I squinted for a bit to actually see it as I nodded "so that's where we need to go huh?" I said as she shook her head "actually it's behind that hill!" she said as I fell over "seriously! behind that hill?" I said as I walked over to a rock wall and began banging my head against it "woah-woah-woah sugar! it's not as far as it seems!" she said as I sighed dejectedly "yea? and what makes you say that?" I said as she crossed her arms "umm what area did you come to before ya'll got here?" she said as I looked at her "easy the air trial" I said as she nodded "and what can ya'll do now?" she said as I shrugged "air bending? I mean I don't get w..." I said as it hit me like a bag of rocks "I could have used air bending to bend a ball and get me there much faster than just a four-day walk right?" I said as she crossed her arms "that's correct!" she said as I sighed and fell over as Jane got on top of me "don't ya worry bout nothing, you can owe me when we get there" she said as I blushed "deal,  
now let's get to our destination" I said as she got up off of me and held out a hand "let's go then" she said as I bent a ball as she got on me holding me tight as we zoomed off into the distance.

Back at the airship Amon was pacing around until a loud pounding sound made him turn around "come in!" he shouted as the door opened revealing the general with the seeker tied up "excellent" he said as he walked up to the seeker who was smiling "now tell me!  
where is the avatar?" he said as the seeker looked at him "oh so your the big bad man everyone's been talking about? oh well the avatar is somewhere far away!" the seeker replied as Amon grew madder "where...is...the avatar?" Amon said grabbing the seeker by his throat and lifting him into the air "I told you...the avatar is somewhere far away" he said again as Amon threw him to the ground "untie him"  
Amon ordered as the general walked up to him and untied him "now I'm going to ask you one more time...and if you don't answer me I will make you wish you had...now...where is the avatar?" Amon said as the seeker got up "not here" the seeker said snapping his fingers as he suddenly disappeared as Amon ran to where the seeker last was at "WHAT! HE'S GONE?!" Amon screamed as he pointed at the general "I WANT A FULL SHIP LOCKDOWN DO YOU UNDERSTAND! I WANT THAT SEEKER FOUND NOW!" he screamed as the general rushed outside as Amon growled "he will give me the location of the avatar" he said walking away.

Me and Jane crossed the hill as we looked at another larger hill as she pointed "that's where the trial ends sugar" she said as we went up the hill and finally to the top as we both got down only to see a disheartening sight "what? it's a giant boulder?" I said as she walked up to it and touched it "no no no it's not supposed to happen like this...although I've never left my hut...the earth bending ball is in this here boulder...but this boulder was never here" she said as I went around it and examined it "is there anyway to get into this boulder?" I said as she shook her head "I don't know sugar...like I said I've never seen this happen...but...I'm kind of at a loss of what to do" she said causing me to sigh as I felt around the rock "you said that it was your curse staying in that hut...that when you made love to the avatars that they could then pass without harm right?" I said as she nodded "well what if this boulder is another reason why they made love to you? to cause this to break away so that they could get the bending inside?" I said as she walked up to me "no...I am not going to do that" she said causing me to turn to her "but if we don't have sex...I'll never get my earth bending back" I said as she sighed "listen sweety...you have taught me so much since we met...you taught me there's more to life than just being a slave to what you're already used to...you showed me that there was another way to seeing thing's...and darlin...I want you to get this without making love to me...because you have a girl at home that's waiting for ya" she said taking off the sash and dropping the robe causing me to turn around "no...look at me" she said as I turned to look at her "holy! so that's why many avatars chose bedtime with you" I said as she walked up to me and wrapped her arms around me one last time "too bad yer taken...we coulda had soo much fun in bed baby" she said as we shared a deep kiss as she broke it and turned around and walked up to the boulder "this here boulder reacts to my body...so it's going to get my body" she said laying her body on the boulder as it glowed bright white as she began to grow bright white with it "goodbye avatar! I'll miss you...and thanks for showing this here ol bird how to spread her wings and fly to freedom" she said winking as her and the boulder vanished as I stood there in amazement "goodbye Jane...and happy to help" I said as I touched the earth ball and instantly was lifted into the air as the mountains merged into my hands as I grow bright white until I exploded with all the knowledge of earth as I fell to the ground "well my earth power is ba-" I started until I was teleported from one side of the mountain to another "WHAT THE HELL?!" I screamed as I teleported back as I started to shake violently "please don't let me die please please please" I said closing my eyes has the shaking stopped "w...what...was that?" I said falling to the ground as I opened my eyes and breathed heavily "it's okay Korra...it's okay...your not going to die...at least I hope I'm not" I said as I got up slowly and took a step back "now...let's survey the land" I said walking to the edge of the mountain as I was the pathway at the bottom "great I want to go there but ho-" I began to say as I looked at the platform as I was teleported to it as I began to scream and fall over "WHAT THE HELL!" I screamed trying to hold on to something...anything as I closed my eyes hard and counted to ten "I'm not going crazy! I'm not going insane! this is all just a hallucination! I'll open my eyes and I won't have this demonic freaky power anymore!" I said as I opened my eyes and looked around "okay...okay...I'm good now" I said getting up and noticing a stone path leading to the next trial...the trial of fire "oh boy...going with fire now huh? wonder if there's a hot girl waiting for me" I joked as I walked cautiously to the next trial...and the next bending power.

"Mako? Bolin? it's time for dinner!" Pema called out as the both ran inside the hut as they sat down next to Tenzen and the others "so how was everyone's day?" Pema asked as Bumi smiled "well me and Bumi Jr. decided to enjoy a nice game of kickball and just relaxing around the hut with my big brother!" he said as Tenzen looked at him "seriously Bumi, you take the creature with you everywhere" he said as Bumi stuck his tongue out as Bolin laughed "well I had a great time playing dodgeball with Ikki and Meelo...only they won more than me" he said as he rubbed his butt as they laughed "what about you Kya?" Pema asked as Kya poured herself a cup of tea "pretty good at keeping my brother from trouble" she said as Tenzen folded his arms "I have you know I stay out of trouble...unlike Bumi over here" he said as Bumi just smiled "oh come on big brother! I'm innocent in all this!" he said as Kya gave him a stare "yea...sure you are" she said as Asami came out of the kitchen with a bowl as she sat it down "okay everyone! time to eat" she said as Pema smiled "Asami! you didn't have to do this!  
you're a guest in our home" she said as Asami shook her head "I want to help out for all you have done for us" she said as Pema and the others smiled "well now all, let's dig in shall we?" Tenzen said as he took the plates and passed them around as everyone got what they wanted as Mako looked at Tenzen "hey Tenzen...so you don't know anything about the avatars trial?" he said as Tenzen looked up "no I'm afraid I have no information on the trials...I'm just as surprised as you when the seeker mentioned it" Tenzen replied as Mako tilted his head "what about Aang? he was the avatar...did he mention anything?" Mako asked as Tenzen shook his head "no...he never had his bending taken away like Korra...but what I want to know is what's so special about this avatars trial? I mean Korra told us the first time she got her bending back by reconnecting to the spirit world...but I've never heard of this avatar trials before in my life" he said as the rest looked at him while eating "it just seems...I don't know...weird" he said as Tenzen nodded "well hopefully everything turns out for the best and Korra will return to us" Tenzen said as they continued eating.

(A/N) if this seems a little light it's because...I don't know...reasons okay! :P just kidding but I do want to focus more attention on Korra for the remaining trials because I feel that it will make the story that much more exciting! plus did you see the way she can teleport now?  
she couldn't do that in the show! I'm gonna give her mad powers until she gets to the avatars orb...oops can't say anymore! so until next time stay classy and think about throwing me a like? or follow me for more? you do like the series don't ya? anyway take care all!


End file.
